


Submissive Dragons, Part 1: Electric Stars

by GemNika



Series: Submissive Dragons [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Begging, Consensual Non-Consent, Dom/sub, Dominant Lucy, Erotic Electrostimulation, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers, Heavy BDSM, Humiliation, Mates, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Submissive Laxus, Vaginal Sex, destined mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 21:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13578960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemNika/pseuds/GemNika
Summary: No one really understands the relationship between Lucy and Laxus, just that they've made it work for several years. So, what happens when Bickslow's odd sense of humor gets Laxus riled up?





	1. Butt of the Joke

 

"Yo, Cosplayer!"

Lucy rolled her eyes with a fond smile on her face and turned to look across the table as Bickslow sat down, a folded piece of paper held in his hands and a shit-eating grin on his face. "Yeah, Bix?"

"I had this great idea for a picture that I wanted to give to you and Laxus. Wanna see?"

Lucy narrowed her eyes at the Seith mage, giving him a calculating look. She didn't trust that smile in the slightest, and had a feeling that whatever the picture was… She wasn't going to like it. His sense of humor was extraordinarily perverse, so her inner author could spend hours conjuring up just what the Raijinshuu member had concocted in that crazed head of his. "I feel like I'm going to regret this," she said cautiously, watching as his tongue lolled from his mouth when he chuckled, "But, sure. Why the hell not?"

"That's the spirit!" Bickslow laughed. He couldn't believe he'd never thought of this sooner, especially since he knew just how hilarious the shade of red Lucy's face would be when she saw it. How she and Laxus were even a couple was beyond him sometimes, since Lucy always seemed so innocent in comparison to his longtime friend. Oh, he was glad they were an item—especially since Laxus was a  _much_  happier guy now that she was in his life, which resulted in far fewer shock treatments for Bickslow—but he just couldn't imagine Lucy rocking the guy's world in the bedroom… Even if they'd been together for three years already. He quickly unfolded the paper and handed it to Lucy, glad that he'd made a couple of copies and already gave one to Reedus for him to work his magic (not in the literal sense, that would be far too terrifying an image to have come to life) and paint the most beautiful rendition of the pathetic stick figure sketch he'd done himself.

Lucy looked down at the paper, her eyes slowly widening as her eyebrows made a smooth ascent right up and off of her face. "Uh, what the hell am I looking at?"

Bickslow laughed again and pointed at the image. "Well, this is you," he said as he pointed to a small stick figure with long hair and two huge circles on its chest. "And here's what you're thinking about."

"I got that much," Lucy said slowly, "I meant  _in_  the thought bubble…"

"Oh, well that's a bunch of little Laxuses… Laxii… It's his jizz, Cosplayer."

"No, I got that part too…" Lucy slowly looked up at the visored mage sitting across the table from her. "Why is his sperm wearing fur coats?"

Bickslow bit his lower lip and grinned. "Because that's what they'd do. See? Tons of little Laxii, just swimmin' around with their little spiky blond hair, scowling at fucking  _everything_ , little lightning scars on their faces. How could I not put the coat on them?"

"Are you high right now?"

"Nope. Isn't it great?" Bickslow laughed again when Lucy just gaped at him. _'Cue the polite pass in three… two… one…'_  he thought.

"Bix, this is really sweet, but… I don't know if Laxus would want this picture," Lucy said while she turned to stare at the picture again. Honestly, the thing's artistry was atrocious. She was positive Natsu could have done a better job drawing something like this with his feet… Blindfolded… On meth...

"Well, that's alright. I already gave it to Reedus, and asked him to do it up real nice for you guys. He said he'd be done soo—" Bickslow's words were cut off with a light tap on his shoulder. "Speak of the devil! How's it goin', Reedus?"

"It's finished."

Bickslow cackled and jumped excitedly to his feet, taking the Picto mage's lead and following him over to the easel stashed on the second floor of the guild hall. He turned his head to the side and shouted, "C'mon, Cosplayer! This is gonna blow your mind!"

"I'm sure it will," Lucy mumbled absently while she followed the two mages up the stairs. Whatever had possessed Bickslow to draw something like this, then to pull Reedus into the mix to make it even more ridiculous of a prank, she couldn't even begin to guess at. Luckily, the Seith mage never did anything with malicious intent, so she knew that this really was just all in good fun as far as he was concerned. It gave her a small bit of comfort, but she was still positive that Laxus would be shocking poor poor Bickslow before the day was out.

"Reedus! This is even better than what I'd pictured in my head!" Bickslow shouted happily. "You're a goddamn genius!"

Lucy slowly walked up behind the two, her jaw dropping open completely as she stared at the most majestically, and utterly fucked up, picture Reedus had ever painted. She couldn't decide whether to stare in horror at the image (knowing just what Laxus would do if he saw it), laugh at just how ridiculous it was, or cry because it was probably the most beautiful piece of art she'd ever seen in her life. Leave it to Bickslow to have Reedus paint this. Her boyfriend's face was painted on the canvas with a little spermy tail flowing from one side, an exact replica of the fur-lined coat he always wore draped over his shoulders placed a mere centimeter from his head and billowing around the tail. His scar and piercing blue eyes seemed to pop right out of the picture, and the scowl on his face sent shivers down her spine. How that face could still be so serious and brooding in such a ridiculous picture while sitting in an innocuous thought bubble coming from her painted self was beyond her, but it didn't really matter when she heard Bickslow speaking.

"You're right though, Cosplayer," Bickslow sighed in mock defeat. "Laxus will skin my ass alive and roast me over a pit if I tried to give this masterpiece to you guys…" When Lucy turned to give him the look he knew meant she was going to give in, he grinned again and shouted, "But, I know someone who would  _love_  it!"

Lucy watched in stunned silence as Bickslow grabbed the picture and jumped onto his babies, letting them fly him right down to the bar. Right to Mira. "Oh, fuck me…" she whispered. She couldn't hear what Bickslow was saying as he leaned in and placed a tender kiss on the barmaid's cheek, but she got the general idea of it when he handed the painting to Mira.

A loud squeal, much louder than normal for Mira, ripped through the air. Everyone froze and watched her spiral out of control, holding a large canvas picture at arm's length with her signature crazed 'shipping' expression. "LaLu babies! I knew she'd have them! Yes!" Mira squealed again. She twirled in a circle after setting the picture down on her pristine bar, then promptly lost consciousness.

Lucy had no idea how to respond to what had just transpired, and she simply blinked as the rest of the guild looked at the picture. She couldn't hear any of their responses as she finally descended into her own fit of hysterical giggles over the absurdity of it all. In all honesty, the picture was pretty hilarious. If it hadn't been of Laxus, she would have laughed immediately. So, clearly this was just a very delayed reaction to that, right? It couldn't possibly be because she'd finally gone off her rocker from spending too much time in Fairy Tail. Nope, not at all.

Laxus raised a single eyebrow as he stood in the hallway that led out to the guild proper from the S-Class offices. He'd heard the commotion, the raucous shouts of the guild dying down only for a moment before Mira's damn squeal had nearly ruptured his eardrums as it cut  _through_  the music in his soundpods. He watched Lucy drop to the ground, holding her stomach from laughing so hard as tears leaked from her eyes, and couldn't help but feel a little curious as to what had caused it. With long strides, he made his way out to tower over her while looking down at the first floor. He saw what the cause for everyone's laughter was, then saw his oldest friend rolling around on the ground next to an unconscious Mira and laughing his ass off. One well-placed shock later—already having figured out that Bickslow was the perpetrator of his mild annoyance—Laxus was rolling his eyes and making his way back to his office to hole himself up and finish more paperwork for his lazy grandfather.

Lucy peered over and saw Laxus' large frame making his way back down the hall to his office, and her laughter died in an instant. He wasn't tense per se, but he didn't seem entirely pleased either. She already knew just what she could do to help him relax, and Lucy quickly scrambled to her feet with a devious little grin adorning her plump lips. She barely made it to the door just as he'd started to close it, so Lucy did the only thing she could think of. She put her foot in the way. And then screamed when the stupid thing tried to crush it. "Why the hell do people do that in the movies?!" she screeched, hopping pathetically on her other foot as Laxus pulled the door open again.

Laxus took a good, long look at Lucy. On the outside, he didn't have a care in the world, his same bored expression plastered on his face. Inside, however, he felt like an asshole. The last thing he wanted was for Lucy to be in pain, and definitely not by his own hands—or door in this instance. Instead of asking if she was alright like he normally would have, Laxus scoffed and said, "That's what you get for laughing at my sperm, Blondie."

"I wasn't laughing  _at_  your sperm!" Lucy shouted indignantly, knowing that she wasn't going to make any sense, and not caring in the slightest. "I was laughing  _with_  it! There's a difference!"

"There's a difference between choking and swallowing, too. How about I show you that?" he asked while Lucy stumbled into the room. He repressed his urge to gulp when that fire he knew all too well lit in her eyes while she slowly lowered her foot to the ground.

Lucy raised an eyebrow at Laxus, and crossed her arms under her generous bust as she whispered, "There's also a difference between pissing me off, and fucking me so hard that no one will be laughing when they hear me screaming your name... I'd choose your next words  _very_  carefully if I was you."

Laxus' mouth opened and closed a few times while he tried to find the perfect response. He already knew that one single misspoken word would have him kissing her ass for another solid month, and he  _really_  didn't feel like having to do that again if he could help it. "Can I... Uh... Maybe we can just go for the second option there? It's got a  _much_  happier ending. And it would make you much happier." Feeling extraordinarily proud of himself for coming up with what he'd deemed the perfect response, Laxus gave her a Cheshire grin, just praying that it was enough to appease the little vixen that was staring him down.

Lucy simply raised one perfectly manicured eyebrow and continued to stare at Laxus. She mulled his words over again and again, and barely suppressed the smirk she wanted to let out. She loved this side of Laxus with all her heart, especially how domineering he was when they were around everyone else. Still… There was a much better side to him that she'd been the only one with the privilege of seeing. But, that was because he hadn't known where he stood on that before Lucy had come into his life. She watched as he gulped again once the door clicked shut behind her, and Lucy stayed silent while she made sure the lock was securely in place. "Are you sure I wouldn't be happier watching your ass squirming for another month?" she asked softly, tilting her head innocently to the side. "You remember what happened last time... Don't you, Laxus?"

"Yeah, I fucking do," he sighed. Laxus knew damn well the spitfire blonde would hold her end of the punishment up. He was still finding glitter in odd places when he bathed. That shit just didn't wash off. "I'm sorry. That was wrong of me to say, but I still say it's wrong you were laughing at my expense." He paused for only a moment, looking deeply into those honey brown eyes that were already darkening into a rich mocha, and added in all sincerity, "Because my sperm, coats or not, really fucking love your ass."

Lucy's grin returned full-force, becoming decidedly more seductive while she slowly walked into the room, forcing Laxus back with each step until the backs of his legs bumped against the large oak desk. "It's too bad your sperm likes my ass," she purred, "Because it won't be getting anywhere near it this time." She took a moment to eye every solid inch of muscle that was so wonderfully visible through the tight shirt he wore, her hands running down the fur lining on his coat as she added, "And I prefer them  _without_  coats, if you catch my drift."

Laxus' breath stuttered and he swallowed hard, his fingers reaching back to white knuckle the edge of the desk. "Y-you can have them any way you'd like 'em, Blondie," he stuttered before licking at his suddenly dry lips. Just the way she looked at him left him speechless most times, and he couldn't imagine how he'd ever managed not feeling this way. It was the complete opposite of everything he'd known before finding Lucy, but he loved every second of it. No woman had ever been able to affect him so completely before, making the proud Lightning Slayer's voice quiver in anticipation of what was to come. Only her. "Anywhere, even."

Lucy's eyes darkened to a near black with lust. Her hand barely grazed up and over his arousal on a slow, meandering path over every perfectly cut muscle until she reached his throat. She lightly grabbed his chin while the other continued caressing the fur lining of his coat, and she roughly pulled him down to whisper sensually in his ear, " _That's_  what I like to hear, Laxus. Looks like we'll be going with the second option after all."

Laxus was frozen in place, the fly caught in Lucy's web of seduction. And damn if that didn't make him hard as a rock already. He'd bend to her every whim just like he always did while they were alone like this, because if he didn't… He'd be sporting blue balls for a long ass time. "Fuck," he growled, tightening his grip on his desk and gasping when Lucy's hand slid from his coat to palm his shaft.

"You're so ready for me, Laxus," Lucy whispered, grinning when the rasp of his name had her blond behemoth of a boyfriend nibbling his lower lip while he tried to keep himself still. "Why is that, I wonder?"

Laxus moaned softly when Lucy started slowly stroking him through his clothes. His decision that morning to forgo underwear was suddenly the best idea he'd ever had when he was able to feel those slender digits wrapping around his length with only his slacks as a barrier between them. Her touch was light as a feather at first, simple teasing that made him ache for more. Without any warning, Lucy's grip tightened on his shaft, and she started pumping harder causing Laxus to snarl at the increased friction while he held himself in place.

Lucy pulled her hand from Laxus' cock and took a step back to watch him panting, nibbling her lower lip excitedly when his eyes locked onto hers and a suppressed whimper crept out from between his barely parted lips. "I asked you a question," she warned, grinning when he visibly shivered as her voice washed over him.

"Because," Laxus whispered, licking his lips again as his eyes raked over every dangerous curve of Lucy's body, "You're hot as fuck like this."

Lucy hummed in agreement, her lips pursed as she moved back to stand between his spread legs. "While that may be the case," she said as her hands moved to unbuckle his belt, "That's not the right answer." She pulled the belt through the loops quickly and placed it on the desk, then sifted her fingers through his hair and pulled his head down until their lips were a hairsbreadth from touching. "Tell me, Laxus…" Lucy moaned, flicking her tongue out across his lower lip and feeling a rush of heat spreading through her as he groaned. "Tell me what I want to hear."

"Because it pleases you," he said breathlessly. Laxus had never understood how Lucy was able to do this to him, to make him the one that was being dominated. His entire life, he'd been the one in control. It had been a necessity while he'd lived in his grandfather's shadow. He'd had to prove that he was more than just Makarov Dreyar's grandson. He wouldn't have relinquished it for anything or anyone. Until Lucy came along. She'd brought his ass to heel in the bedroom from the very beginning, and he'd never complained. There was some part of him that ached for the power to be taken away from him, for someone to want him for who he was without the power of his name or his magic. With Lucy taking the lead, dominating him as she saw fit, he knew without a shadow of a doubt that she wanted only him. She held the power so he didn't have to. All he had to do was listen to her orders.

Lucy giggled when her grip on his hair tightened and she wrenched his head back, the low growl reverberating through him on a direct path to her core. "Almost, baby. Try again."

"Because…  _Mmm_ … It pleases you…" Laxus moaned when her tongue glided up from the collar of his shirt to his jaw, "Mistress."

" _Much_  better," Lucy purred. She brought his head back down and pressed a single tender kiss to his lips, then whispered, "Touch yourself for me, Laxus. I wanna watch you pleasure yourself." After a moment, she nipped at his lips and added, " _Over_  your clothes."

Laxus groaned loudly when Lucy finally pulled his head down and crashed his lips over hers. He kept one hand on his desk, and brought the other to his straining member that was begging to be set free. The kiss was so full of heat, filled to the brim with her desire, that he couldn't stop himself from plunging his tongue between her lips. A vicious battle for dominance waged between them, and Laxus finally started to stroke himself just like she wanted. This was the only time he fought for power with Lucy, when her tempting and luscious lips were pressed to his, and that was because it was exactly what she wanted. She loved how he seemed to defy her from time to time, and he only did it to see that fire in her eyes and the wicked curve to her lips when she was about to punish him for some transgression. He groaned, his hips flexing only slightly while he kept a steady pace with his hand, wishing it was her much smaller hand that was torturing him like this.

Lucy pulled away from the kiss slowly, sucking on Laxus' bottom lip to collect the small bit of excess saliva that had escaped. She took a step back again and felt her nipples hardening and moisture collecting between her thighs at the sight of her Slayer so willingly doing as she'd asked. His eyes stayed locked onto her face instead of sliding closed like he wanted to, and she could see just how much he wanted her body pressed against his. But, she wasn't nearly finished with him. "Faster," she ordered, her breath hitching when his muscles bunched and contracted while he quickened his pace, his lip curling back only slightly at the lack of moisture on his shaft. She watched, utterly enraptured as his large calloused hand moved over his impressive length, her breath quickening with each small thrust his hips added when he reached the base. "Harder, Laxus," she moaned softly.

"Oh god," Laxus whispered. He couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. Not while Lucy was so openly watching him like this. The fabric of his pants, while normally soft enough not to chafe when he went without boxers, was rubbing so quickly, so forcefully over him, that he felt a low growl beginning to rumble through him at the small bit of pain it caused.

"Look at me. Don't you dare close your eyes."

Laxus' eyes shot open wide, hearing the very clear warning in those words. Another shiver ran through him when he considered just what Lucy might do if he disobeyed her. Instead, he simply watched her. Watching him. It had been a strange concept for him at first, how the sweet Celestial mage could hold so much power over him with just her gaze. Before Lucy, he hadn't had any problem teasing women by making them watch him as he touched himself. He'd quickly come to realize that Lucy was the one doing the teasing in this instance. He was doing this to  _please_  her, not because he was teasing her. This was what she actually  _wanted_. His strokes came faster, his grip tightening even more, and his nostrils flared when Lucy's scent became even stronger in the room. Her lower lip was pulled between her teeth, and he couldn't suppress the sounds that left him when he smelled just how much this was turning her on. "L-Lucy… Oh,  _fuck_  yes…"

"You like when I watch you?" Lucy asked, her eyes raking over his body again to look back at his face. When Laxus nodded quickly, his moans increasing in volume and his whole body beginning to tremble slightly, she whispered, "Stop."

Laxus instantly froze with his hand tightly gripping the base of his shaft. Just a little longer, and he would have cum all over the inside of his pants. He was so damn close, and by the look in Lucy's eyes and that seductive little smile pulling at her lips, she knew it too. He took a deep, shuddering breath while she pressed herself against him, pushing his hand away from his throbbing member and letting him feel the heat from her body, which only served to make him that much more aroused.

Lucy's arms wound around Laxus' waist and she laid her head on his chest, smiling when she heard his heart racing. "Are you really upset with me, Laxus?"

"…"

Lucy frowned and looked up into his stormy blue eyes, then whispered, "Be honest with me. Are you upset with me?" When Laxus sheepishly nodded, Lucy sighed and kissed his chest tenderly. "You should know by now, I'd never laugh at your expense, baby. If that was anyone else, then sure. I'd have busted a gut with how hard I was laughing. But, it  _wasn't_  anyone else." She smiled softly while she started playing with the hairs at the nape of his neck, then leaned up to tenderly kiss him. "It was you. My sexy, strong, and downright  _edible_  dragon."

When Lucy leaned into him, Laxus couldn't stop himself from lifting his hands and carefully sliding them over her bare waist. He moaned once they closed over the taut, perfectly rounded cheeks of her ass, and smirked into the kiss when Lucy's breathy moan filtered into his ears.

She kept their lips pressed together, letting Laxus do as he pleased while he kissed her senseless, and dropped her hands to his pants. "Shirt," she ordered quickly before diving back in to kiss him more fiercely as she pushed his pants down. "Take it all off, Laxus."

He was more than happy to oblige. The tone in Lucy's voice left no room for argument, so his hands shot to the buttons on his shirt and pushed them through with lightning speed. Literally. His shirt was tossed somewhere into the room and he kicked off his pants and shoes while Lucy's hands massaged every muscle on his chest and stomach, even dipping down to his hips and the small patch of blonde hair above his shaft.

"Turn around," Lucy said, nipping harshly at his lower lip when he tried to follow her as she pulled away. "Clear off your desk, and lay down."

Laxus' eyes widened as realization hit him not a moment later. "You're not fucking doing that  _here_ , Blondie. At home? Sure. Not at the guild."

"Oh?" Lucy asked softly. "I didn't realize you were in charge, Laxus. My mistake."

Laxus sighed and closed his eyes. He and Lucy had agreed that they'd keep this shit to a minimum at the guild. "Lucy, that's—" Laxus suddenly jolted and yelped when his belt was brought down sharply across his upper thigh. "Wait, no—Oh  _god_!"

Lucy giggled when Laxus' head fell back and a long moan barreled out of him when she brought the belt to his stomach. "That's what I thought. Now be a good boy, and do as I say."

"Not here, Lucy. Please, not h— _arrrgh_!" Laxus cried out again when the bite of leather landed on his opposite thigh, much closer to his aching shaft than he was comfortable with.

"Laxus," Lucy said firmly, lashing the belt over his guild mark, "Do I need to remind you of what I'll do when you talk back to me?"

"No..."

"No,  _what_?"

"N-No, Mistress. I don't need to be reminded," Laxus whimpered.

"Then," Lucy whispered, reaching down and circling his sac with the tip of her finger, "Turn the fuck around, and lay down on your desk, Laxus. You're getting extra for fighting me. Don't make me call Virgo to get what I need for your punishment. Otherwise, I'll even let her watch."

"Y-Yes, Mistress," Laxus panted. He whirled around and swiped the neatly organized stacks of paperwork off of the desk, then rested his chest and forehead down on the desktop. He was currently in the middle of giving no fucks whatsoever that the last few hours' work had been strewn across the floor, especially when his belt came down across his ass with a loud crack. Laxus' eyes clenched at the painful bite of the leather, but the only sound that left him was a low moan of approval. Heat and electricity coursed through him, lighting up his nerves in quick succession.

" _Mmm_ , now that feels good, doesn't it?" Lucy asked softly, her free hand smoothing over the red mark the belt had left on Laxus' lightly tanned flesh. The fact that he preferred swimming in the nude at the lake next to their home instead of wearing swim trunks only make him that much more scrumptious to her. Not a single tan line could be seen, leaving the job to Lucy to make sure he had a couple lines on him. When Laxus simply nodded, she brought the belt down on the same pink line on his ass, giggling when he growled at her. "Answer me, Laxus."

"Fuck..." Laxus snarled when three hits landed on his ass and thighs in quick succession, his body tensing with each hit. He let out a shaky breath when Lucy's hands smoothed over his burning skin, and whispered, "Yes, Mistress. It feels good."

"Do you love it when I spank your ass?" she asked him sweetly, bringing the belt down again and nibbling her lip when he moaned loudly. "Say, 'I love it when you spank me, Mistress.'"

"I love it... Oh god... I love it when you spank me, Mistress..."

Lucy smiled and pressed feathery kisses across each mark she'd left, loving how Laxus whimpered and shivered while trying to keep himself in place. "Now, would I ever be so disrespectful, that I would laugh at you?" she asked tenderly as she kissed her way up his spine. With one final kiss between his shoulder blades, Lucy crawled on top of the desk and knelt next to the panting Slayer.

"No, Mistress."

"Then why would you assume that's what I was doing?" Lucy asked. When he didn't answer, Lucy grinned and brought the belt down harder than before, giggling when his back arched and he screamed.

"Fuck! Don't hit so hard, Blondie!"

"Oh, is that an order?" When Laxus tensed and whimpered, Lucy straddled his lower back and leaned down to nibble on his ear. "Do I need to punish you for talking back to me, Laxus? You're being very defiant today."

"No," he whispered urgently, groaning when the belt cracked against him. He really didn't feel like getting punished again. The last time she had punished him for talking back to her while they were in the bedroom, Lucy had him bound and gagged with his hands and feet cuffed to a spreader bar; propped up with his ass in the air on the floor; blindfolded; his soundpods over his ears so he couldn't hear anything, only to take them off and watch him squirm when noise started rushing back into his ears. The little blonde beauty threw a metal cage on his cock and balls that had an extended piece with a small ball on the end that she'd put in his ass. Hours of denying his release, paddling, scolding him for disobeying her, and a little bit of wax play had Laxus sobbing like a little baby and ready to tap out. Once she removed the cage, it took only a single stroke for him to blow his load all over the floor. She refused to touch him right away, instead just removing the gag and throwing a washcloth at his face with orders to clean up the mess he made. She only let his hands out of the cuffs when he couldn't get to the mess on the floor, but he still had to keep the washcloth in his mouth. Like any good dominant, Lucy had taken care of him afterwards, but he was left apologizing profusely for upsetting her while she held him as close as possible and ran her fingers through his hair. One thing was for sure, Lucy was amazing when it came time to punish him. It was definitely effective at deterring any bad behavior on his part, but she also made sure never to push him past his boundaries. "No, Mistress. I don't need to be punished."

Lucy roughly tangled her free hand in his hair and yanked his head up, forcing his back to arch and his chest to lift from the desk. "Louder."

"No, Mistress," he groaned, gasping when Lucy brought the belt down over the back of his thigh twice. The third hit had him crying out when it wrapped around his thigh and smacked against his sac.

"That's it, baby," Lucy moaned. "Scream for me." And scream he did. Lucy moaned again and tilted his head to one side, locking her teeth around his throat and biting as hard as she could manage without breaking the skin.

"Oh, Lucy!" Laxus moaned, the pain and pleasure swirling in an erotic dance that left him breathless. It was absolutely amazing, finding out just what Lucy could do to him like this, and while his mind checked out for a bit to just enjoy it, his mouth apparently had different plans. "P-Please, Mistress... Please stop! Oh, fuck...  _Stop_!"

"You  _like_  it hard, Laxus," she growled into his ear, bringing the belt down again and moaning when he cried out. "You fucking  _love_  it when I beat your ass. Don't you?"

"Yes!  _Fuck_...Yes, Lucy!" He felt as though he would burst, but he didn't really want her to stop. Honestly, he was willing to cum all over the front of his desk if it meant Lucy would keep working this wonderful magic on him. The way he'd been begging her to stop like he had just done was the reason they used safe words. That way she would know for sure that he actually couldn't handle whatever she was doing. Laxus couldn't remember how many times he'd begged her to stop in just the first month, and by this point Lucy already knew that when he was screaming for her to stop, what he really wanted deep down was more.

"Tell me to spank you harder, Laxus. You want me to. I can feel just how much you want it."

"Oh god... N-No more... Stop, Lucy!  _Please_!"

Lucy sat up slightly and hit his lower back once before lashing at his ass and thighs again. "You're such a naughty boy, Laxus. Lying me to like that..." she purred in his ear. "Tell me you want it harder, and I'll make you feel  _good_. If not, I'll be sure to have you in fucking tears."

"N-No, Lucy... S-Stop..." he whimpered, his body betraying him when he moaned as the belt cracked over his flesh again.

"Say... It."

"Please… Spank me harder, Mistress!" he shouted. Laxus winced when she pulled his head further back, pushing himself up on his hands to hold his weight. He could feel the heat pouring off of her core, and it shot through him when she brought the belt down again and again. He couldn't hold back just how much it affected him when she did this, and completely forgot where they were as his moans increased in volume. "Just like that! Oh god...  _Harder_... Please, Mistress!"

"Were you a bad boy, Laxus?" Lucy whispered, grinning when he started trembling. "Only bad boys get spanked."

"Yes..."

"I want to hear you say it, baby. Tell me you're a bad boy."

"I-I'm a bad boy, Mistress."

Lucy moaned as she licked and sucked her way down his jaw, turning his head to the side so she could see his eyes. Lucy's hand moved from his hair down to his chest, tenderly teasing the nipple just under his tattoo and guild mark. She smiled when he moaned softly as she brushed the belt over the marks she had left on him, and mirrored that sound when his tongue flicked out over his lips. "It makes me so happy to see you like this, baby. Do you want to be a good boy?"

Laxus cried out in pained euphoria when she kept that sweet smile on her face and roughly pinched and twisted his nipple while hitting him with the belt again. "Yes!" he moaned, "I wanna be a good boy, Mistress." His eyes clenched shut when she kissed his cheek and started hitting his ass, back, and thighs with the belt again and again. Just when the pain started to overwhelm him, when he didn't think he could take another hit and was just about to cry uncle, Lucy shifted and quickly gagged him with his belt before he could even react.

Lucy tightened the belt and pushed the metal bar through the small hole they had added for just this very reason, then slid off of Laxus to stand behind him. She used the length of leather to pull him right along with her, then whispered, "Down on the floor, Laxus. Show me that you didn't forget how to be a good boy."

Laxus whimpered as he dropped to his hands and knees, his head bowed and his shaft aching with need. He flinched when Lucy knelt down behind him, only to sigh in relief when she started rubbing both hands soothingly over the angry marks she'd left on him.

"See how nice it is when you listen, baby?" Lucy whispered tenderly. She leaned down and ran her tongue over the raised flesh on the back of his thigh, grinning when Laxus moaned. "You did such a good job, Laxus. I love it when you let me spank you."

Laxus moaned again as her words danced across his flesh. Her lips pressed tender kisses to each mark she'd left, letting him feel just how much she actually cared. The first time they'd done this, he had freaked the hell out when Lucy's face got anywhere near his ass after spanking him. She ended up tying him down to the bed on his stomach, then kissing and licking every inch of his back from his shoulders down to his feet. It was embarrassing as hell at the time, still was if he was completely honest with himself, but Lucy did it to help ease some of the pain she had caused him. He shivered as she blew on the moistened skin, and growled as her tongue slid down onto the tender flesh of his sac.

"Laxus," Lucy moaned softly. She kept massaging the marks the belt had left on him with one hand while the other reached between his legs and lightly grasped his shaft. When he went completely rigid, Lucy slowly stroked from the base to the tip, grinning when she felt just how much moisture had dripped from him and down onto his cock while she'd been spanking him. "Fuck, you're so hard… Do you want to fuck me, baby?"

Laxus groaned and nodded fervently. It was never a question of whether he  _wanted_  to fuck her. The answer to that question was perpetually yes. He loved how her tight sheath gripped and sucked at him while she fell over the edge, and how she screamed his name when he plunged into her soaking depths with every ounce of power he could channel into his hips. "Mm  _hmmm_ ," he mumbled, groaning again when she lightly squeezed his head and her finger swiped away the precum that leaked out.

Lucy stood up again, and walked around Laxus in a wide circle. The thought of the 'great Laxus Dreyar' on his hands and knees set her body aflame. More than that, however, was the thought that she'd found a man that was willing to give her the power in the bedroom. Lucy had spent so much of her life being told that women were subservient, that she had no place to speak her mind, no power whatsoever. While she might not be in that life any longer, this desire for her to be the one in control never left her.

Oddly enough, it had been Loke that suggested she try finding a man that was interested in being dominated—since she couldn't bring herself to hit Virgo, even though the Spirit was  _more_  than willing to obey her every command. Lucy had never expected to find it in Laxus when they started dating, but he'd been so damn responsive when she'd forcibly rolled them over and pinned his hands to the couch while they were making out one night that she hadn't been able to stop. The first time they had sex was the first time she'd ever tried anything like this, and apparently the first time Laxus had ever allowed someone to do it. Neither of them regretted a single moment of it, and had been awash in pleasure for the past three years because of it.

Lucy slowly moved to stand in front of him, and whispered, "Look at me, baby." Once Laxus lifted his head, she smiled and knelt down in front of him when she saw tears shining in his eyes. She tenderly wiped his tears away and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. "I love you, Laxus."

Laxus whimpered and nestled his nose in the crook of her neck when her arms wrapped around him, taking a shaky breath that was filled with her scent. He knew she wasn't done yet, since neither of them had gotten off, but the small moment of calm and the loving caress of her hands over his shoulders just reminded him that she  _did_  care. That Lucy wouldn't hurt him out of hatred, but because it brought both of them so much pleasure. He still had that damn rebellious side of himself, and that was the reason she ended up punishing him so intensely when it happened—because he was a stubborn asshole that liked pushing her buttons. No matter what Lucy did though, she  _always_  made sure to remind him that she loved him.

Lucy kissed his hair once, then pulled away and stood up in front of him. She nibbled her lower lip while carefully pulling her shirt up and off. "You look so fucking sexy when you're gagged with a belt, y'know…" She tossed the shirt off to the side when Laxus' cheeks turned a light pink, then turned around and unclasped her bra while making her way around the desk, leaving the blond Slayer rooted to the spot. She heard him shift only slightly and sternly said, "Don't you touch yourself, Laxus. I want you begging me to let you cum." The soft whimper that came from the other side of the desk let Lucy know that she'd actually caught him in the act of trying to relieve a small portion of the ache she'd left him with. As she pulled the last stitch of clothing off, Lucy carefully sat down in his leather wingback chair and crossed one ankle over the other while she propped her bare feet up on the desk. After a silent minute, with only the sound of Laxus' heavy shuddering breaths filling the room, Lucy said, "Come here, baby."

Laxus slowly crawled around the desk, each small movement making his cock beg for just the tiniest bit of attention. God, he was ready to blow, but he had to hold off. A soft moan filtered into his ears, and his eyes widened when he smelled just how strong Lucy's scent had become. He rounded the last corner and froze at the sight that greeted him. Lucy's legs were spread wide open and thrown over the arms of his chair that easily dwarfed her smaller frame. One slender digit was gliding so effortlessly between her lips while she pinched and rolled her nipple with the other hand. His member twitched excitedly at the sight before him, and when he tried to lick his lips to catch the drool before it was able to trickle down his chin, he remembered the belt that was gagging him.  _'Son of a bitch, she planned this… Conniving little thing…'_

Lucy's breath caught in her throat when she saw him. Laxus had really surprised her when he turned out to be such a willing submissive. She had never suspected that someone who struck fear into the hearts of his enemies with a just a glance could be capable of bowing down before anyone else. Let alone crawling naked across the floor for  _her._  "Laxus," she whispered, "Seeing you like this makes me so horny…"His eyes nearly crackled with electricity as they devoured her while she sat spread eagle in his chair, taking Lucy's breath away in an instant. She nibbled on her lip and moaned, her eyes fluttering closed when she slowly pushed one finger into her sex. "Do you want to touch me?"

Laxus nodded, his eyes trained on where her finger slowly delved between her lips. Oh, he wanted to do a whole hell of a lot more than just  _touch_  the blonde vixen. He wanted to pin her ass to the floor and pound into her until she couldn't speak.

"I don't know if you deserve it. You've been a  _very_  bad boy, Laxus." Lucy moaned again and brought her moistened finger to her lips. Her tongue flicked out and circled the tip of it slowly before she wrapped her lips around the digit and gave a long, slow suck. " _Mmm_ , it's too bad you can't have a taste…"

Laxus whimpered as her hands slid down her body and spread herself open for him to get an uninhibited view of her sex. A pathetic whine sounded from the back of his throat, and Lucy paused just as her fingers we're about to start teasing her clit.

With a triumphant glint in her eye, Lucy whispered, "I guess I could be generous, and... Share?" When Laxus' eyes lit up happily, Lucy couldn't help but grin. "Come here, baby. I'll share."

Laxus closed the distance between them in a daze, then hesitantly leaned forward and brushed his nose along her sex when Lucy withdrew her hands. He wanted to taste her so damn badly, not just smell how fucking delicious she was. Of course, he couldn't complain or beg for her to release the belt, because he couldn't say a damn word, and there was no way in hell he was going to pull out the signal to stop just because he wasn't getting his way. Instead, Laxus deeply inhaled the sweet aroma of her arousal and circled her clit with his nose, groaning when Lucy's hands tenderly sifted through his hair and her nails lightly scratched his scalp.

" _Mmm_. There's my good boy," Lucy moaned softly. "I love it when your face is between my legs. Feeling your stubble— _ohhhh_ —rubbing over my pussy."

Laxus groaned against her, and fisted his hands on the floor so he wouldn't be tempted to start stroking himself. Nothing got him going like a woman talking dirty, and Lucy seemed to always know just what to say to make him go wild.

"I can't tell which I prefer though. You doing this, or the way you fuck my mouth." Lucy shuddered when Laxus let out a long growl right against her. She reached down and swiped a small bit of her own arousal from her sex, then pulled Laxus' head away from her. "You deserve a treat, baby," she whispered. When he grinned as much as possible with the belt gagging him, Lucy couldn't help but giggle as she slowly pushed her finger between his teeth and the leather, a soft moan spilling from her when his eyes fluttered closed and his tongue slid over the moist digit. "Do you want more, Laxus?"

His eyes slowly opened when her finger left his mouth, and he leaned down to brush his nose along her thigh.  _'Fuck, what I wouldn't give to really taste her right now... She's always so damn delicious,'_  he thought.

"After you fuck me," Lucy moaned when she pulled his head back down to keep teasing her sex, "I want you to take that belt off and eat me out." When Laxus froze, she tightened her grip in his hair and twisted her wrist, hearing a garbled moan slipping through the makeshift gag. "You'll suck every last drop of your cum out of me," she continued. "Then..."

Laxus took a chance and paused to look up at Lucy. If she said he would be swallowing his own fucking jizz, he'd be using their safe word—well, signal in this case since he couldn't speak clearly. There wasn't a chance in hell would he be doing  _that_. It wasn't often that Lucy pushed his boundaries past what he was comfortable with, and the fact that she was so good at reading whether or not he could keep going before he said anything was doubly surprising when he'd found out that he was the only guy she had ever done this with. Turns out, having a masochistic maid spirit was a really fucking handy source of information when it came to treating your submissive properly.

Lucy smiled softly down at him, tenderly stroking his cheeks as she said, "Don't worry, I'll be the one swallowing. But I want to taste  _both_  of us when I do it."

Laxus considered it for a moment, and knew she was giving him time to decide if he thought that was something he could do for her. The only time he ever tasted himself was when Lucy kissed him after a blowjob, so he knew the taste itself wouldn't be too much for him to handle. The texture, on the other hand?

"You can decide later, Laxus. If you can't, then just leave the belt on and I'll know it's too much. Okay?" When Laxus furrowed his brow worriedly and nodded, Lucy's smile widened. "I won't be disappointed. You're always willing to try new things for me. I could never be disappointed in you."

His heart swelled at such tender words from her, and Laxus hummed softly while leaning into her hand. He slowly moved up, keeping his eyes locked on Lucy's to make sure it was okay for him to do so, then lowered his parted lips to the flesh just above her heart.  _'God, I love her...'_

Lucy felt a light blush dusting her cheeks and wrapped her arms around him while she whispered, "I love you too, Laxus. Forever and ever." They stayed like that for only a minute before she slowly pulled him away from her chest. She leaned down and sucked first on his upper then lower lip, smiling when he groaned softly. "Now, let's see if you can make me cum without that tongue of yours. If you do, then you get to be on top."

Laxus' eyes widened, feeling a rush of anticipated pleasure coursing through him, and quickly dove back down to her sex. Gone were his tender little caresses, and light circles drawn over her sensitive flesh. Now he was on a mission to force Lucy over that edge so she could just sit back and enjoy just how hard he was planning on fucking her brains out.

"Right there, Laxus," she panted, her eyes fighting to slide closed instead of watching her Slayer's muscles bunching with each small movement he made. Far sooner than she would have expected, Lucy's legs began trembling while she tried to keep herself in place. "Fuck, I want your tongue so bad!"

Laxus looked up into her hooded eyes, raising an eyebrow at her. She knew just what she needed to do for his tongue to get involved. She was the one that gagged him in the first place. He slowed down only slightly, then pulled away to look at Lucy in confusion for a moment. If she wanted it, then why…

"I was a bad girl, Laxus," Lucy whispered with a pout. "I upset you, so now I have to be punished."

Laxus' eyebrows shot up and his eyes went wide, then he quickly shook his head. No, Lucy wasn't the one that was supposed to get punished.  _He_  was. Sure, it was pretty embarrassing to walk out and find the guild laughing about a picture that had himself and Lucy as the subjects, but it wasn't like he couldn't get over it. He knew deep down that Lucy herself hadn't been making fun of him in the slightest, and she'd probably lost her shit over the fact that Mira had possession of the picture and passed out with that crazy look in her eyes again. "Mm-mm!" he mumbled just to get his point across, then lifted his hands to her core. Using his thumbs to spread her wide open for him, Laxus breathed out over her sex and felt her gasp and shiver before he dove down and moaned against her.

Lucy cried out, her back arching as Laxus started doing everything in his power to please her. "Oh, that's my good boy!" she moaned, blindly reaching over to the desk until her fingers closed around her own belt. She arced her arm up and over, moaning loudly when the leather connected with Laxus' flesh. Her eyes widened when he suddenly became ravenous, using not just his nose, lips or chin to tease her sex, but pulling his lips back into a snarl and roughly scraping his elongated canines over her again and again. She brought the belt down again, and screamed when two large fingers plunged violently into her core.

Laxus growled as his fingers pistoned in and out of her. He had to somehow show Lucy that he wasn't angry with her, that she didn't need to be punished. If anyone needed it, it was him for overreacting. His head slowly lifted and he ran his nose up to her navel, circling it only once while he continued on his journey further north. He finally reached the valley between her breasts, and purred softly while he nuzzled her chest. One surefire way to help him relax and see reason was for Lucy to bend him over and spank the shit out of him, and that was exactly what she'd done.

Their mildly kinky sex-life wasn't—and never would be—based on humiliation. At least, not to the extent of  _some_  people out there. Laxus himself was pretty socially inept when it came to normal interactions with people, so he really couldn't stand that sense of embarrassment or feeling like people were laughing at him. It just didn't sit well with him, and Lucy knew that. Which is how he knew for a fact that she wouldn't do something like that to him. His punishments from her were a different story—where she would humiliate him  _because_  he didn't like it—but even then it was just little things, like making him clean up his cum with a rag that was in his mouth.

His eyes had been opened to the fact that he had a masochistic side to him when Lucy had decided to try spanking him. She had been intensely open about what she wanted to try with him, but when it came to the more intense humiliating aspects of submission—like wearing a cock ring and being teased while they were in public, having pictures of himself all trussed up in ropes at home—Laxus explained that he couldn't do it. Flogging, spanking, tying him up, a butt plug, even that damn cage she had put on his dick? He could handle that. Everything but being humiliated, unless he was being punished; even then, there were very strict guidelines for her on what he couldn't handle.

As it turns out, his issue (and subsequently the reason he was so willing to let her do this shit) was that he didn't want to disappoint her. He felt this intense need to make her happy, to see that smile on her face when she was able to paddle him and take control. No matter how often Lucy told him that she wouldn't be disappointed if he wanted to stop with the kinky side of things, Laxus had really come to love it. When she tied him down and beat his ass, it got rid of all of the stress he had to deal with constantly. His worries that he wouldn't live up to his grandfather's expectations when he finally took over as guild master. Even that feeling of inadequacy he got when he couldn't bring himself to get closer to the rest of the guild, and just came off as an asshole. Lucy beat it right out of him, and he was left feeling lighter than ever while she held him so tenderly afterwards. Lucy would set him free, and fill all of those empty spots inside of him—that were previously bogged down with stress and anxiety—with so much love and affection, that he found it even more difficult to express in words just how much it meant to him. So there was no way in hell that the woman who could make him feel even a little better about his own perceived shortcomings should be punished. Lucy was an angel with a whip, and he was more than willing to bow at her feet... As long as she gave him a few good licks with it while he was down there.

Lucy panted and rolled her hips, meeting those thrusting fingers greedily. "I don't need to be punished?" she moaned, smiling when Laxus looked up and quickly shook his head. When his free hand slid up to brush his thumb over her fingers that were still clutching the belt, her smile widened. "You want the belt again?"

Laxus' eyes flashed with lust, the purring rumbling through him intensifying, and he nodded vigorously. He plunged his fingers into her sex as far as he could, then accidentally sent a small bolt of his lightning into her while he started scissoring his fingers. Lucy screamed and brought the belt down across his back, causing Laxus' eyes to roll back and a feral growl to rumble through him. It took everything he had not to tear that damn belt out of his mouth, or to bite the thing in half, but he managed to stop himself just in time.

Another quick jolt into her sex. Another crack of the belt.

"Laxus, b-baby!" Lucy moaned loudly, her face scrunched up as she sat so close to the edge of her release. "Give me more! Sh-Shock me again!" Her breathing stuttered when a stronger burst of his lightning flowed through her, her whole body clenching in response, and she knew that it wouldn't be much longer before she finally crested that peak. Lucy had planned on making him stop just before she came, that way she wouldn't be going back on what she'd told him, but now… "Oh… L-Laxus! M-Make me cum with your lightning!"

Laxus stopped and stared at Lucy incredulously for only a moment until he realized that Lucy  _really_  wanted him to fucking shock her.  _'Well, that's a first,'_  he thought. Turns out she had a little thing for electrostim. Something that was a little disappointing when they found out it didn't do a thing for him; his body just absorbed it. While it didn't get  _him_  going to be electrocuted, he couldn't help but feel a huge swell of pride that his magic could please her so intensely.

Lucy shuddered when his heat left her for a moment, the pleasure his fingers were giving her disappearing altogether; it didn't last long though, as Laxus gathered her into his arms and pulled her down onto his lap. Lucy reached between them and guided him to her entrance, slamming down quickly and rolling her hips with another scream of pleasure.

Laxus used one arm to hold Lucy in place, keeping her pressed right up against him, while his free hand lifted and ripped the belt from his mouth. When Lucy's eyes widened at his blatant disobedience, he growled, "Don't worry, Mistress. I'll gladly take any punishment you wanna give me later." He threw his belt across the room, then did the same with the belt in Lucy's hand, and rocked his hips up into her. "Metal and lightning is a no-go, and I don't feel like killing you." His lips descended on hers, his tongue roughly invading her mouth, and he started letting the lightning that constantly coursed through him cover his skin.

Lucy gasped and clutched herself tightly to Laxus' hulking body when she felt shock after shock travelling over her, sharp and hot in its intensity, but hitting every spot that made her quiver uncontrollably. The smell of ozone filled the air, and she found she suddenly couldn't breathe when an even more intense vibration began where their hips were joined.

"More, Mistress?" Laxus growled in Lucy's ear and grinding her hips down onto him to push even deeper than before.

"Please... I love your lightning, baby."

"God, I fucking love you." Laxus moaned when Lucy's nails dug into his shoulders. He lifted her up and started pounding into her from below, grinning when Lucy screamed as he cranked up the intensity of his magic output. When her back arched, Laxus' lips descended on her chest, quickly circling one puckered nipple with his tongue and making arc after arc shoot into her. Her sex rippled around him, and Laxus suddenly found more of his control over his magic slipping from his grasp.

Lucy screamed his name again and again, losing track of whether she was feeling pain from those quick shocks to her flesh, or overwhelming pleasure when she was electrocuted from within. Either way, she could tell Laxus was quickly bounding toward the release she had denied him. "Yes, Laxus!  _Fuck_ , that's it!" Everywhere his hands travelled over her, her skin would itch and tingle. Then heat would shoot out just beneath her flesh in a webbed design that seemed to target each of her nerves. "Oh, baby… I-It feels so fucking good!"

"Shit, Lucy. Keep talking…  _ngggh_ … Like that, and I'm—" Laxus' sentence halted when Lucy's eyes opened, and he could see small arcs of lightning quite literally crackling all across her honey irises. It danced between her lips as they parted for her to let out another moan, her tongue when she licked her lips. She whimpered his name, and he could feel that small bit of air she'd let out charging itself with electricity while it hung between them. "Y-You're... So beautiful..." he whispered breathlessly, his words drowned out by just how loudly Lucy was moaning.

"H-Harder, Laxus… Fucking fill me up!" Lucy moaned and started rolling her hips wantonly, shuddering as a longer pulse of electricity filled her once he was buried in her core.

Laxus was broken from his daze when her nails raked down his back, sending a series of charges from her and back into him. His body shivered when he felt some sort of change in his own lightning when it came back from coursing through Lucy's body. He whirled around in place and slammed the petite blonde to the floor with a feral growl, pinning her hands above her head and snapping his hips relentlessly. Usually, he kept his magic on an extremely tight leash, and it only really got out of control when he was angry. Yet again, Lucy was able to get him to do something he normally would never have tried. "Don't stop…  _Mistress_ ," Laxus growled, "Tell your  _good boy_  what you want. Let me please you..."

Lucy gaped up at Laxus when she saw his pupils elongating into reptilian slits. She could practically  _taste_  the electricity in the air, and how it changed and morphed the longer it built in the room. Finally, Lucy was able to rasp out, "M-More… Lightning!"

"If I give you more… I'll be letting go of my control completely… You might get hurt, Mistress." Laxus gave her a devastating grin, and leaned down to nip at her ear before he whispered, "You sure you can handle that?"

Lucy managed to wriggle one of her hands from his slightly slack grasp, and roughly tangled it in his hair. With what could have easily passed as a growl of her own, Lucy said, "If you  _don't_ give me every bit, I'm flipping your ass over and spanking you with that glittery paddle  _again_. Don't make me fucking punish you, Laxus Dreyar. Because, if I do… Safe words won't help you this time."

Laxus' eyes went wide when he saw just how serious Lucy was. The threat alone was enough to make him do what she wanted, but that  _voice_. Holy fucking hell, that voice of hers did something to him that he didn't even have a name for. It caressed that inner beast of his, scratched right under the damn thing's jaw and had it purring like a kitten. And now that he'd heard it… All Laxus wanted was to hear it again. "Yes, Mistress," he whispered breathlessly, "If it pleases you..." He took a deep breath and lowered his lips to hers, finally letting go of the last vestiges of his grip on his magic. His pace naturally quickened with each thrust, and Laxus let go of Lucy's hand and spread her legs even wider, pushing her knees down onto the floor on either side of her body. Her screams and the wild look in her eyes spurred him on, the fluttering of her walls becoming more and more erratic as her body was flooded with what he knew was an unhealthy amount of stimulation on her nerves. There wasn't a single bit of skin on her that wasn't crackling with his lightning, but that also held true for every surface in his office. Still, there was some of his magic sitting inside of himself… and she wanted to feel  _all_  of it.

Lucy could only hold on for the ride, and hope she made it to the other side of the encounter in one piece. Laxus kept a punishing pace on her, faster and harder than anything she'd ever experienced. The stinging of those little arcs of lightning disappeared until she was only able to feel it thrumming and buzzing excitedly through her muscles, veins, and especially where he was pistoning into her. She whimpered when he swelled within her, his shaft going rigid and his hands gripping her hips while he snarled like a wild animal. When she looked up at his face again, Lucy was mesmerized by the sight of his right eye, having turned completely white. It was almost like looking into the very heart of a storm, where there was nothing but pure white energy that powered the maelstrom. Even with the eye being so bright, there were still flashes of lightning webbing from within it. "I… L-Love… You," she whimpered, bringing a hand up to the scar on his cheek and moaning loudly when that simple contact sent a violent shockwave from the pair of them that rippled through the room, shattering the communication's lacrima on Laxus' desk in the process.

"Love you more," Laxus groaned. He felt the pressure in his shaft increasing with each deep thrust, and knew that he didn't have much longer. "Shit, I-I'm…" he whispered urgently, "I'm gonna cum, Mistress. P-Please, can I—"

"Fuck yes!" Lucy screamed. "I want it, Laxus!" The lightning surrounding them amplified and grew in power, shattering every piece of glass in the room and sending out one last spectacular burst of energy. He slammed himself in to the hilt only once more before he finally burst, sending Lucy catapulting right into the heavens, and forcing an ear-splitting scream of ecstasy violently tearing through her when her sex clamped down on his pulsing shaft. Through that mind-numbing bliss, she was still able to hear the mighty roar Laxus let out, louder and far more animalistic than she'd ever heard from him before.

Laxus' body nearly collapsed on top of her. His limbs were practically useless at that point, but he couldn't help but grin when Lucy continued writhing and trembling beneath him. Her sex greedily pulled every last drop of his climax from him, and all he could do was try and remember how to breathe normally while he carefully let his magic settle back into himself.

"L-Laxus," Lucy panted, her body quite literally buzzing with each small caress of her skin against his. "Fuck, you feel so…  _mmm_ … So good." Her breath caught in her throat before a long moan shot out of her when he grunted and rolled his hips. "D-Don't… Don't stop…  _ohhh_ … Touching me…"

Laxus slowly lifted his head to see small sparks still dancing off of Lucy here and there. Every time she moved or brushed against a different part of him, there were just the tiniest bits of electricity arcing between them. This constant charge under his skin was something he was used to, but now that he thought about it… If Lucy's body was able to handle the amount of electricity that he knew had been coursing through her without her heart and brain short circuiting… A wicked grin pulled at Laxus' lips as he slowly withdrew. "I won't, Mistress," he whispered, nipping and licking his way down to her chest. He paused and grinned up at her, then added, "But, you wanted to taste  _both_  of us. I'll be a good boy and clean you up."

Lucy giggled softly only for it to swell into a loud moan when Laxus' mouth closed over her sex. "F-Fuck," she whimpered, shivering violently when his tongue tenderly slid into her. Every small movement he made only made her feel more light-headed, and her eyes rolled back when his hands spread her nether lips open while he started lightly sucking on her sex.

When he tasted the first bit of his release, Laxus realized just how potent it was now that he wasn't only tasting the remnants of it in Lucy's mouth after she swallowed it. It was weird as hell to suck his cum out of her, and the thickness of it made him cringe a little, but with the way Lucy was already panting and moaning his name, Laxus just forced himself to get the fuck over it. This was what she wanted, and he had a tendency to spoil the shit out of her in any and every way possible.

Lucy's hands slid over her body to tease her breasts, her breath coming in shorter and shorter pants while electricity still sparked through her. When she felt his lips and tongue teasing her as he pulled away, Lucy had expected him to shoot up and get the cum out of his mouth as quickly as possible. Instead, Laxus shocked her (in more ways than one, much to her delight) by covering his finger in lightning in pushing it into her core.

Laxus groaned when her walls fluttered around his finger, and he slowly circled it within her to make sure he'd gotten every last drop out. What he hadn't expected was for her to suddenly cry out his name and for her core to start spasming so quickly and violently. 'Holy fuck, she just came again?!' Based on how she was moving, and moaning his name, Laxus could only assume that was the case. He withdrew his finger, causing another shudder to run through her, and stuck it in his mouth to suck the combination of his and her releases from it.

Lucy's mind was on the verge of checking out completely by the time Laxus started making his way back up to her lips. She couldn't find it in her to even open her eyes at that point, and simply parted her lips when she felt his brushing against them. She whimpered when she felt his newly awakened arousal brushing against her thigh, but it quickly turned into a moan when his tongue slid into her mouth, bringing what she had asked for with it. The taste of his release was amplified tenfold with the addition of her own climax and his tongue ravaging her. Small jolts of electricity buzzed over her tongue and down her throat as she swallowed it down, and Lucy brought shaky and nearly useless hands up to tenderly caress his cheeks when Laxus finally pulled back for air, his nose brushing tenderly against hers.

"Damn, Blondie," Laxus chuckled, "I'd have shocked your ass sooner if I knew you'd like it so much."

Lucy licked her lips and smiled lazily up at him, finally forcing her eyes to open... Only to find the room bathed in darkness. "What the hell happened to the lights?" she whispered.

Laxus chuckled and adjusted himself, then slowly rocked his hips against her. He couldn't see any of his lightning travelling across her skin anymore, but wherever they touched, he could still feel it buzzing contentedly just beneath her flesh. "I probably shorted out the power. I know most of the shit in here is broken though... My lacrima busted when you touched my cheek..."

"You...  _Mmm_... Caused a power outage... With your lightning?" Lucy rasped, her breath stuttering when he started running his hand over her waist.

"Yeah... Gramps is gonna kill me for it. Last time it happened, we were out of power for a week because the whole circuit board melted." Before Lucy could even ask when it was—since he'd never told her about it, and his grandfather had made sure no one else knew the real cause for the malfunction—Laxus said, "It was right after Ivan put the lacrima in me... The night he got kicked out. I got upset, and couldn't control my magic, and ended up quite literally blowing a fuse while Gramps told me what he did... No one else was here at the time, so we just kept it a secret."

Lucy frowned and brought his lips down to hers again. She didn't know what to say in response to that tidbit of Laxus' past, because he never talked about his father or the time period surrounding the lacrima Ivan had forced into his skull, removing Laxus actual eye and replacing it with one that looked just like it but held his Dragon Slayer magic. He wouldn't have had the scar if they hadn't tried to put it behind his eye first and failed, but that was neither here nor there. "Well," she whispered, "At least this time you weren't angry...?"

Laxus chuckled and kissed the tip of her nose. "You can't always silver line my clouds, Blondie... But thanks." He grinned when he prodded her entrance and Lucy let out a long moan, then he stopped moving altogether.

"Laxus... Is everything alright?"

He worried his lower lip for only a moment before letting his magic flow over his hand to light up a small portion of the room. Once he was able to see Lucy's face, Laxus sighed and whispered, "Blondie... Weren't you scared my lightning would hurt you?"

Lucy smiled sweetly and shook her head. "No way in hell could your lightning really hurt me, Laxus." When she saw him raise a questioning brow at her, she giggled. "Why would it hurt me when you would never let that happen? I love you, and I trust you. Also... I may have been more concerned with how fucking  _amazing_  it felt inside of me."

"So, you just  _knew_?" When Lucy nodded, he couldn't help but let out another sigh. "I wanna ask you something, okay? You can think it over and answer me some other time..."

"Can it wait until after you've gotten that monster you call a dick back inside of me?"

"Technically, yeah. But I want to ask you now... Please?"

Lucy stopped her impatient wiggling and met Laxus' stormy and uncertain gaze. "Of course. Is everything alright?"

 _'Hopefully,'_  he thought. Laxus took a deep breath then whispered, "I wanted to ask... If, maybe..." he said hesitantly. "Would you... uh... Goddamnit..."

Lucy smiled as his head dropped to her chest in resignation. She had always found his inability to actually talk about things that were important to him strangely endearing. Aside from being submissive in the bedroom, it was the only time the strong and powerful blond seemed vulnerable. He was usually so untouchable, and moments like this reminded her that even he was human. "There's another reason I knew that your lightning wouldn't hurt me, Laxus," she whispered, threading her fingers through his hair and feeling his breath fan across her chest when he let out a contented sigh. "Natsu  _is_  my best friend. He told me all about it."

"Yeah?"

"Uh-huh. So take your time, and ask me when—"

"Be my mate, Lucy?" he asked, his words jumbling together so quickly he wasn't sure if she had actually been able to understand him.

A wide grin spread across her face at the rushed words, and all Lucy could do was whisper, "Definitely."

 


	2. Tamed

 

Bickslow picked himself up from the floor after getting over the shock that Laxus had sent through his system, a wide grin stretched across his face. The joke was absolutely priceless, if he was being honest with himself. Really, he'd only done it to get a rise out of Mira, since she'd been grumbling for weeks that there weren't any babies in the guild. The fact that she wasn't nearly as crazy about having them  _herself_  was a fucking miracle, as far as he was concerned. Slowly, he turned and helped Mira stand up, then watched as she cooed over the picture Reedus had painted. "Now that you've gotten over the initial shock, whaddya think, baby?"

Mira giggled and turned her gleaming blue eyes up to peer past the slats of Bickslow's visor. "Is it true?" she asked excitedly. "Does she want to have his babies?"

"Not a clue," Bickslow laughed. "You could ask Cosplayer yourself though. She's…" He paused and looked up to the second floor, where he'd last seen Lucy, only to find her missing. "Well, she  _was_  upstairs…"

"Bunny's in his office," Gajeel said as he pulled the plate of metal Kinana set on the bar in front of him. "Been in there for a few."

"Well, damn," Bickslow sighed. "I was hoping to get her input on it…"

Gajeel froze when he heard a muffled yelp coming from the second floor, his crimson eyes darting up to the hallway that led to the S-Class offices and his pierced brow furrowing. "What the fuck?"

" _Wait, no—Oh god! Not here, Lucy. Please, not h—arrrgh!"_

Bickslow blinked in confusion as he followed Gajeel's gaze upstairs, then his jaw dropped when he very clearly heard Laxus' voice ringing out nice and clear for everyone to hear. The fact that his longtime friend's voice had gotten as high-pitched as it had wasn't what caught his attention. It was more of the fact that he heard some sort of slapping sound, and then...

_"Fuck! Don't hit so hard, Blondie!"_

The guild as a whole fell into an eerie hush, with everyone turning to stare at the second floor with either intrigued or horrified faces.

Erza's face turned a bright shade of red as she set her fork down on her plate.

Natsu was holding a fireball in his hand, ready to punch Gray - who was holding a large ball of ice in much the same position - and both wore matching expressions of confusion as they looked toward where the sudden pained cries were coming from.

_"That's it, baby," Lucy moaned. "Scream for me."_

Wendy stared down at her hands in her lap with wide eyes. She was sure no one else heard what Lucy was saying, since she wasn't talking very loudly, but the other Slayers sure could. This was something she really didn't think everyone needed to be listening in on, but with how quiet everyone had gotten, there was no way to keep herself from hearing it all.

_"Oh, Lucy! P-Please, Mistress... Please stop! Oh, fuck... Stop!"_

"Mistress?" Mira giggled. "Oh my…" She bit her lips when there was another crack of what she already knew was a belt against bare flesh.

_"You like it hard, Laxus," she growled into his ear, bringing the belt down again and moaning when he cried out. "You fucking love it when I beat your ass. Don't you?"_

_"Yes! Fuck... Yes, Lucy!"_

_"Tell me to spank you harder, Laxus. You want me to. I can feel just how much you want it."_

_"Oh god... N-No more... Stop, Lucy! Please!"_

Makarov's jaw was hanging open, but he forced himself to ignore the steady stream of blood that was pouring from his nostrils as he lifted his mug to his lips. He'd known that Lucy and Laxus being an item was still something that some people couldn't understand, regardless of how long they'd been dating, but this was something else entirely. Never in his life would he have assumed that his grandson was into that sort of thing. Or that Lucy was the one holding the reins.

_"N-No, Lucy... S-Stop..." he whimpered, his body betraying him when he moaned as the belt cracked over his flesh again._

_"Say... It."_

_"Please… Spank me harder, Mistress! Just like that! Oh god... Harder... Please, Mistress!"_

"This is wrong on so many levels," Gildarts muttered.

"Nah," Cana laughed. "Lu's a total babe when she's got her whip going. Not surprising that she gets Laxus with it, too."

_"I-I'm a bad boy, Mistress."_

"I…" Bickslow's eyes were wide and a shudder rushed through his body. His earlier thought about Lucy not rocking Laxus' world in the bedroom was clearly wrong.

_"Yes!" he moaned, "I wanna be a good boy, Mistress."_

Bickslow had been  _very_  wrong. His first thought was that Lucy had Laxus wrapped around her finger, and that he was going to be embarrassed as hell when they realized that everyone was hearing him get his ass spanked - at least, Bickslow hoped it was his ass. After that, though, it suddenly made all the sense in the world why the Lightning Slayer had been so much happier since he'd started dating Lucy. She was a fucking sweetheart, through and through, but it was about a whole lot more than that.

Laxus had a tong of stress weighing him down constantly, and if doing something like this with the woman he loved was able to help him chill the hell out - something that Laxus always had trouble doing - then Bickslow was perfectly fine with it. It really wasn't his place to judge anyway, but he was definitely going to make sure people didn't try to hassle Laxus and Lucy about it.

_"You look so fucking sexy when you're gagged with a belt, y'know…"_

"Wow," Gajeel muttered. "She gagged him with a belt?"

"What?!" Freed gasped. "What on Earthland is going on up there?"

"I'm gonna go with Bunny's taming a fuckin' dragon," Gajeel chuckled. "And he's got no problems with it."

"Taming a…" Freed choked and turned sharply to stare up at the balcony. "In the guild?"

Bickslow chuckled. "Probably my fault. I made Laxus mad. I'm guessing Cosplayer's just getting him to relax."

"R-Relax?" Freed whispered. "I do not see how that-"

Gajeel chuckled and popped a few screws into his mouth. "Oh, he's relaxed alright. You ask any Slayer, and they'll tell ya. Finding someone like that?" He paused and shook his head, a nearly wistful smile crossing over his lips. "That shit's fuckin' magical."

"You mean to tell me," Mira said with a furrowed brow as she looked at Gajeel. "You'd want a woman that was into that?"

"Hell fuckin' yes," Gajeel nodded. "I ain't ashamed to admit it. I'm a right fuckin' asshole…"

"Got that right," Bickslow chuckled, ducking when a hunk of rebar was thrown at his head. "Case in point."

"Anyway," Gajeel sighed, "That shit is a total stress reliever. You take everything and put it in someone else's hands, and all you've gotta do is 'yes master' and 'no master'... No stress, no responsibilities, and no one wanting yer ass for power."

"That sounds… Odd," Mira said slowly. She just couldn't picture any of the Slayers wanting to be put in a submissive role, or get spanked, or whatever else Lucy was doing to Laxus up there.

"Not really," Natsu said as he took a seat next to Gajeel. "It's like that for all male Slayers. Female dragons are the dominant ones, so that's how it is."

As one, everyone turned to look at Wendy, whose face was a bright cherry red. "I, uh… Can't really see it," Gildarts said carefully.

Wendy squeaked and dropped her head to the table, throwing her hands over her ears while Carla shook her head disapprovingly. "Honestly, child," she tutted. "It's perfectly natural."

Mira pursed her lips, ignoring the way Lucy was screaming in pleasure in the distance. "Gajeel, don't you mean 'Mistress'?"

The Iron Slayer raised a studded brow, slowly biting through another piece of iron. "No." He kept his gaze steady on Mira while the sounds of Lucy's screams and cracks of a belt on flesh echoed through the guild hall. "You got a problem with that?"

Mira's mouth formed a perfect 'o' as realization dawned on her. It seemed she was the only one to catch it, though. "So, you're… Wow… No, I-I don't… Uh…"

"Exactly," Gajeel nodded.

_"Laxus, b-baby! Give me more! Sh-Shock me again! Oh… L-Laxus! M-Make me cum with your lightning!"_

"Fuckin' hell," Gajeel laughed. "He's shocking her?"

Natsu snorted and shook his head. "Guess he'll figure it out soon, then."

Mira leaned forward with excited eyes. "What's your type then, Gajeel?" she whispered.

"Fuck off."

"No, tell me!"

"No, psycho." Gajeel froze when the lights flickered slightly, shuddering and cringing when he could hear the distinct slapping of skin on skin. "Fuckin' hell… Those two…"

Natsu tilted his head to the side and looked up at the second floor. "They wouldn't do it here, would they?"

"Do what?" Makarov asked, blinking away the mental image of what Lucy looked like with the sounds that came barreling out of her mouth.

Before anyone could answer, a terrifying roar shook the foundation of the guild. The building rumbled violently, with the glasses and alcohol behind the bar rattling until they crashed to the floor. The lights flickered again, then each lacrima exploded, bathing everything in darkness. There was an odd calm left in the wake of what everyone belatedly realized was Laxus losing control of his magic. That fact alone had the majority of the guild trying to smooth down their frazzled hair and to get the strange tingling sensation that crept across their skin to dissipate.

Natsu lit his fists aflame while standing up, then looked to where Makarov was pulling himself up from the floor. "Well," he laughed, "That was different."

Makarov nodded, his bones still rattling from the sudden jolt his grandson had sent through what he knew was probably a good portion of the town - not just the guild. He was going to need to have another talk with Laxus about making sure his magic was kept under control.  _'The circuit board is completely melted this time… I already know it.'_

It took a few minutes for everyone in the guild to regain their bearings, and for them to find a different means to light the guild hall up. Once everyone was able to see, Mira looked around and frowned when she couldn't find Gajeel anywhere. "Natsu, where's-"

"Not a clue," Natsu shrugged, intently keeping his gaze away from the doorway he'd noticed the Iron Slayer darting into. "Must've disappeared into the shadows or something."

Her lips pursed in agitation, then she let out a heavy sigh. Just as she was moving to start picking up the broken glass, giving Bickslow a tender smile when he started using his babies to make her job a little easier by turning the guild into a recreation of Sorcerer's Apprentice - with the little souls taking residence in brooms, mops, and dustpans - her smile faltered.

" _L-Laxus! Oh god, yes!"_

"Damn," Bickslow laughed. "Go, Bossman. Round two already."

Makarov shook his head and smirked up at the second floor. "I think we should all have a day at the beach!" he shouted. The resounding chorus of agreement from everyone present, and just how quickly they all fled from the guild, was more than enough proof that his grandson needed some privacy with the Celestial mage. By the time they were all outside, the aged guild master found his brows shooting up into the sky when he saw the entire guild was covered in arcs of lightning. "Oh, dear."

Bickslow shook his head and wrapped an arm around Mira, looking around at the other guild members for a moment, then frowning when he couldn't spot Freed anywhere. "Where the hell did he go?"

* * *

Gajeel growled as his back was pushed roughly against the tile wall of the locker room, his hands balling into fists at his sides instead of up to the silken emerald strands of the Rune mage while their lips crashed together. "Yer a pretty good actor," he mumbled between harsh, biting kisses that left his lips stinging and his knees weak.

"Of course I am," Freed chuckled. His hands glided effortlessly over the tensed, bulging muscles in the Iron Slayer's arms, down to the piercings dotting his forearms. "Now, about this 'dragon taming' you spoke of…" He grinned when Gajeel shivered, watching as his ruby eyes darkened closer to a dusky wine with each passing second.

"What about it?" Gajeel whispered, his voice catching on a hiss as the smaller mage pressed their hips together.

"I'd say we should go somewhere more secluded," Freed rasped. "There is no need to have others hearing you scream the way I want."

"Only other ones here are Bunny and Sparkledick," Gajeel smirked. "Everyone else ran the fuck out. Goin' to the beach."

Freed chuckled darkly and shook his head. "Still, you asked that we keep this a secret, Gajeel. You do not ask for much, so…" He paused and his thin brows shot up in alarm when Gajeel cried out in pain. "Gajeel?!"

"O-Oh god!" Gajeel snarled. Every muscle in his body tensed at once, pulling taut under an imaginary puppetmaster's guidance. He could hardly breathe, and found the sudden violent vibrations that shook his body making him collapse to the ground in a panting heap. "F-Fuck…"

Freed's eyes were wide and alarmed as he knelt in front of the raven-haired mage. "Gajeel, are you-"

He raised a shaky hand and swatted Freed's away, still trembling with hazy eyes. "D-Don't… You'll…" He gulped. "You'll get hurt."

"Hurt?" Freed balked. "How? What happened?" Gajeel's head flew back into the wall, his face wrenched up in agony. Still, even though the Rune mage knew he was in pain, the only sound that came out from between his bared and grinding teeth was an erotic growl. One that Freed knew was from pleasure. "Gajeel…"

"Fuck!" Gajeel moaned. "F-Freed…"

The Rune mage reached forward again, then jumped when the first bit of contact had a quick shock running through his fingers. "What in the world…" He frowned, then watched as Gajeel's tongue darted out to wet his lips. And that was when he saw it, and when realization hit. "I see," Freed smirked. "You are quite the lightning rod, aren't you Gajeel…"

"Y-Yes…"

"And… You  _enjoy_  this?"

"Yes…"

"So, we should stay."

Gajeel's eyes barely opened, desire swirling wildly in their depths. "No." He couldn't touch Freed like this. Then again, he couldn't touch Freed unless he was given explicit permission, but that wasn't the point. The suddenly dark look in his lover's eyes, the one that flashed with an alarming shade of purple runes before going back to the beautiful turquoise they usually were, let Gajeel know that he wasn't pleased.

"What was that?" Freed asked quietly. "Why can we not stay, Gajeel?"

"I-I want you to touch me," Gajeel gasped, a quivering moan bursting from him when he was shocked again. "F-Fuckin' Laxus…"

"You seem to forget, Gajeel," Freed chuckled while pulling a pair of gloves from his pocket. "I have known Laxus for a very long time." The sudden look of apprehension in the Iron Slayer's eyes had his own softening. Slowly, he reached up and lightly stroked Gajeel's cheek, sighing when he couldn't feel the lightning that he knew was still wracking his lover's body with tremors. "Do you really think I would not be prepared in the event his lightning went out of control?"

"F-Freed," Gajeel whimpered.

"You are enjoying this?" he whispered, carefully leaning forward until their bodies were nearly pressed together. "The pain, how it sets your nerves on edge. The sudden calm right afterwards, and feeling as though a wave is washing over you while your body tries to return to normal."

Gajeel nodded slowly.

"And why did you never tell me that you liked being electrocuted?" Freed breathed.

"N-Never knew. Fuck!" Gajeel's eyes slammed shut as another shot of lightning travelled through the foundation of the guild and wriggled its way into his body. It was beyond fucking painful, but the lull afterwards was more than worth it. That, and… He forced his eyes to open just enough to see the breathless look Freed was giving him. "D-Does it… Please…" He growled and tensed again, still forcing himself to speak through it. "P-Please you… Mas-s-ster?"

Freed let out another soft chuckle, waiting for the moment that Gajeel's body relaxed. Once it did, he leaned forward and lightly pressed his lips to Gajeel's parted ones, shuddering when he felt a small jolt of electricity passing between them. "I am more than pleased. I get to see you like this, to touch you…" His gloved hand slid down Gajeel's chest and palmed the prominent bulge in his pants, a smile touching his lips when the Iron Slayer moaned quietly. "We will stay for a time, and then I will take us to my home."

"H-How long?"

"As long as you can handle it, Gajeel." Freed tenderly tucked a few errant black strands of hair behind Gajeel's pierced ear. "As soon as I hear your first safeword, we'll go. I will allow your body to recover, and then…"

Gajeel whimpered when Freed sat back on his heels, a coy smile on his beautiful fucking face. The hand on his arousal was simply teasing him, making sure he was hard as hell while Laxus' lightning tortured him. "Th-Then?"

"Then," Freed rasped, "I'll show you a few new toys I've purchased. I'll have you strung up tonight." He paused when Gajeel's hips shifted and his arousal twitched behind the confines of his pants, a wide and wicked grin pulling at his lips. "We have some new paddles to try. And you asked if I would be willing to use a fencing foil on you."

Gajeel's eyes went wide, a full-body shudder overtaking him. "M-Master," he whimpered, gasping when Freed's lips hungrily devoured his. Their tongues swirled, and if he could have, Gajeel would have melted into a puddle on the floor right then.

Freed hummed and pulled back, breathless and stroking his lover with more purpose. "Blindfolded, Gajeel. Gagged… I'm going to have so much fun with you tonight. Is that what you want?"

Gajeel nodded, crying out when Freed lunged forward and bit his neck harshly, then pulled back right as he was hit with another, much more intense shock. "Fuck! F-Freed!"

"Master," Freed corrected him.

"M-Master! Oh god…"

"Say it, and we'll go right now," Freed hissed, one hand sinking into Gajeel's unruly raven locks and yanking his head back. "Do it, Gajeel. I won't punish you."

"É-Écriture…"

Freed grinned and pulled the Iron Slayer into a searing kiss, groaning as he settled in Gajeel's lap. Without paying attention to anything around them, and completely missing the fact that Laxus and Lucy had apparently decided to come down to shower and were watching himself and Gajeel with wide eyes, he wrote the runes necessary to teleport them to his home. "Such a naughty dragon," he groaned as Gajeel nipped at his throat.

"Only for you, Master."

Laxus cleared his throat once Gajeel and Freed were gone, then looked down at the blonde beauty at his side when she giggled. "What's so funny, Blondie?"

Lucy turned and rested her chin on his chest as his arms wound around her. "I guess Natsu wasn't joking. You Slayers are all the same."

Laxus smirked and brushed his nose lovingly over hers. "Maybe," he whispered. "But let's get a shower, then we can head down to the beach with everyone else." The way she brightened up instantly had him blushing. He loved to see that smile on her face, the one she always gave him when she was beyond happy with something he'd done. He still couldn't believe that she'd not only agreed to be his mate, but that she hadn't wanted to wait until they got home to complete the ritual. He slowly peeled her clothes off and tossed them to the side while tenderly kissing her, letting out a quiet moan as she did the same for him. "I love you so much, babe."

Lucy giggled against his lips when he gently pinned her to a wall, shivering as the cool tiles pressed against her bare flesh. "I love you too…" Suddenly, he pulled back and she pouted.

Laxus frowned and put a finger in his mouth, then pulled it out. "Huh," he muttered, rubbing his thumb and forefinger together. "My sperm  _does_  wear fur coats."

Lucy snorted and joined her mate in a round of nearly belly-bursting laughter, then pulled him into another kiss. His fingers immediately sought out the gleaming golden scales that created a gentle v-shaped pattern beneath her navel from one hip to the other. The other Slayers would know what it meant in an instant, considering her mating mark was a small lightning-shaped pattern running down the side of her throat where his teeth had struck her. "I guess we'll see in nine months," she whispered.

Laxus grinned, his hand splaying across her stomach as Lucy turned to press her back to his chest. His nose nestled in her hair once they were under the warm spray of the shower, and a slow purr rumbled in his chest. "I guess so, Lucy." He didn't care in the slightest whether or not anyone heard him earlier. Once they'd mated, and he saw the golden scales stretching across her lower belly, acting as an extra protective barrier between the outside world and the little one that was barely starting to grow within her, Laxus hadn't cared about much of anything. Not the guild's reaction to what they might have heard, or what his grandfather would say once they left his office. Not the picture that had gotten him riled up and getting spanked in the first place. Everyone else could suck it, because he had everything he'd ever wanted right there. He was curious to know how the guild would react when they found out that he had not only made the blonde his mate, but that she was also pregnant, but that could wait for another time… "I guess so…"

 


End file.
